iciclecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Valley
'''Celestial Valley '''is a town located in the 1.7 Survival World, roughly 2000 blocks west of Spawn. The town was established by hydrilla16 (now Hydrillla) sometime around Summer-Fall 2014. As of April 2016, the town is composed of 19 citizens. The town is noted as one of the few towns with the most architectural variety, ranging from Modern, Japanese Medieval, Steampunk, Wood, and Fashion-based homes amongst the populace. Celestial Valley is also host to several public builds for recreation and utility, such as a massive water slide. Location: -2039, 75, 888 Origins Name Origin The name came from asking fellow players for name suggestions. Already having the secondary "valley" in mind to add to the name, she sought a first word, preferably space/stellar-themed. This eventually led to the suggestion "celestial" being suggested and hence the town's name was made. Before the Town Prior to the release of the 1.7 Survival World, Hydrillla had played on the previous 1.3.1 Survival World. She had built and resided in a small home. Upon coming to the new world with the majority of the players in December 2013, she set up a new base on a small river leading into Lake Paragon that was located ~300 blocks southwest of what would become the town of Winston (formerly Coxy06's old mansion). The base comprised of a main wood home, with a stained-clay barn, a farm, and a path leading to a bridge that further led to the base of another player, The_Chaos_Within, which is noted for being comprised of a jungle-treehouse with a hell-faced nether portal entrance. After a few weeks into the new year (2014), there was a small incident between Hydrilla and the veteran duo FragDempsey and N00bykilla. After settling within 100 block of her base, they immediately began to terraform in order to prepare for a possible new town or area to live. This prompted Hydrilla to create the current cobble-fenced boundary still present at her base. Seeing that they were too close to build in the area they were excavating, they relocated further upriver and built a small series of homes and builds with a few other players including Cleric_Locus. They would later begin to work on a never-finished FragTown IV a few thousand blocks further west. A few other players would build nearby in the area that Frag and N00by once claimed, including SonnieSonia (home with a PixelArt Squirtle on the roof), Ducks_R_Cool, and friends of said players. In the meantime, Hydrilla had joined some of the early towns including Rockshore Estates, Pinewood City, and Paragon (building homes in the first two and a hotel in the latter). Establishment After several months in the new world, she decided to create a town of her own. Moving ~700 blocks south of Paragon (and the area near her base), she began to prepare for her town, starting with a small dirt hut that still exists at the town's main square. Hydrilla designed the majority of the town, whilst having help from her sister, CandyKitty22, samthedarkwolf, and a few other players. After making the town square, a main farm, and a few plots, she began to search for citizens. With a few months having gone by since another town had been made, Celestial Valley became a hot spot for player activity almost over night. Within the first week the town had already acquired over 10 citizens and became an official town. Many notable builds came into being, including 3nclave's Oriental-Medieval home, GamerGuppy's steampunk shop-build, samthedarkwolf's giant boot, and others. The town remained in a very active state for a few more weeks before slowing down to an stable level of growth. Geography Celestial Valley is nestled in a plains biome on the border of a small hill range, as well as a spruce and oak forests. Several rivers flow around its borders, and several ponds scatter the plains. Immediately southeast of the town is the town of Primrose Ville, merely separated by a large hill and part of the oak forest. Several other bases and homes are nearby, including the base of Admin Geval. Town Features Government and Citizens The current administrative structure involves Hydrillla as the president of the town, followed by her CandyKitty22 as vice-president and samthedarkwolf as leader of the cactus mafia and police force (*note, was the only member on the police force). Besides Hydrillla herself, the town is home to 18 citizens: CandyKitty22, SirSilverShroud, astrotrain24, Magnarellic12, Coxy06, 3nclave, agarfin, lbcprower, GamerGuppy, ameliadavis96, Awesome10C00L, doraymefa, dark_phoenix26, samthedarkwolf, LilyClose, Winser, Inu_Makochi, and superunnatural. Buildings and Structures * Town Spawn * Town Hall * Town dirt hut (historical structure -> first build) * Public Farm (animal pens, trees, & crops) * Water Slide * Town Stables * Samthedarkwolf's shoe skyscraper (base) * Pet Graveyard * Bunny Petting Zoo * Residential & Commercial Plots * Post Office * Public Mine * Public Nether Portal Other Information/Fun Facts * Celestial Valley is the sister town to Flopsyville, founded by Hydrillla's friend samthedarkwolf. * The town is home to a Dog park, however people and dogs are not permitted to use it. Status Currently, the town is still active, however like most towns as of March 2016 with the arrival of the new 1.9 Survival World, activity has dimmed significantly. Hydrillla and several citizens still continue to dwell within it on occasion.